


A Very HOMRA Halloween

by HOMRA



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drunkenness, F/M, Gift Fic, Halloween, Happy Halloween!, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Party, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMRA/pseuds/HOMRA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which HOMRA and Scepter 4 celebrate Halloween together and no one's really happy about it. Arguments break out, drunkenness is the only thing they have in common, and a Halloween game ensues. Also, Mikoto is a sore loser and Yata is an idiot.</p><p>Gift fic for the lovely user, Anon-chan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very HOMRA Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this photo here: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/01/d3/a9/01d3a9e5e3ce9b8347b31ffa308b7d19.jpg
> 
> And this prompt is also by Anon-chan (Halloween). This one's for you! :) Happy Halloween!
> 
> A/N: Mistakes are possible because this isn't beta read.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Halloween was a holiday HOMRA celebrated religiously, second to none, each year they went all out. 

This year the bar was being carefully decorated with alcohol bottles that had been relabeled as terrifying concoctions of witchcraft and fog filled the room along with lights and thumping _spooky_ music. It hadn't been anyone's first choice to have Scepter 4 over for the party but upon hearing about the shindig Reisi Munakata had demanded an invitation, Yata Misaki swore Seri Awashima couldn't keep her mouth shut, nor could the blond bar owner that had spilled his guts about the festivities. 

Mikoto had been less than thrilled about having to invite the Blue King but Izumo had pleaded with him, saying _”If they can't show up then he won't let Seri-chan come and I'm trying to get lucky, help me out here.”_ That had done nothing but earned him a punch to the face and a slightly broken nose but he had took it like a champ and eventually pestered the Red King enough to the point where he caved in _”if only to shut him up.”_

Costumes had been meticulously arranged for each Red Clansmen and per their tradition, they drew names from a cauldron and whomever drew that person's name was in charge of picking out their outfit for the evening. It made for pretty good entertainment, especially on the year when Anna had tried to convince Mikoto to dress up as a Princess, though that idea had originally been Chitose's, needless to say he sported a black eye for a week when he wouldn't leave the subject alone. Mikoto wound up dressed as a King on that particular year.

This year Misaki had been the one to draw the Red King's name from the cauldron, something he was a bit excited about but his lover didn't share the sentiment. _”Don't pick something stupid,”_ he had warned Yata and when the latter suggested something _sexy_ he had received the dirtiest look he had ever been given, he had to remember to save that kind of suggestion for the bedroom, not when they were seated around the table with the rest of the Red Clan.

He shivered at the thought.

“Yata-chan, Tatara is out getting your costume from the person he hired to make it,” Izumo called out as the vanguard set a rather large carved pumpkin on top of the jukebox, he looked over his shoulder.

“Is that so? I wonder what he's got for me,” he mumbled under his breath as he approached the bartender, “oi, speaking of costumes can you tell me if Mikoto-san will like his or not?” 

“I suppose,” Kusanagi answered as he followed after the skateboarder, who had already darted up the staircase. They carefully crept by the Red King's room not to wake him until the were in Anna's room where they had hidden the costumes from each other in assorted boxes. Yata carefully grabbed the one that had Mikoto's name on it and laid it on the small couch that sat across from Anna's bed. He pulled the dark red costume out and set the hat on the bed before draping the rest of it onto the covers, it was a coat that mimicked the ones English soldiers wore in the American Revolutionary War though it had a slightly more urban look to it as well. He could hear the blond snicker.

“You've done well, it's red, he won't complain about that. And the fake gun is a nice touch, wonder if he'll go for that hat though.”

“You think he'll wear any of it?” Yata asked with a blush as he lifted the coat up as he folded it, stuffing it along with the rest of accessories back into the box before he shut the lid. 

“Yeah, he loves ya' kid, give him the puppy dog eyes if he don't wanna do it,” Izumo laughed as he crossed the room and got a box that had Anna's name on it. “Wanna see what I got for the princess?”

“Sure,” Misaki answered as he took a seat on the end of the bed, the box clutched in his hands. “Little Red Riding Hood? That's an awesome idea!” He proclaimed as the strategist showed off the costume, “she'll look adorable in that.”

“Yeah I thought so,” Izumo replied as he placed the dress back in the box, “I really wanna peak and see what awful outfit Dewa got for me.”

“That's against the rules and means chores for three months,” Yata reminded him with a wink as he stashed his own box where it previously was, “we've got work to do before tonight, we should probably get back.”

“Don't remind me,” Kusanagi grumbled as he once again trailed after the younger man as they resumed their duties, meaning he tended to the bar and the vanguard finished setting out the jack-o-laterns. The door chimed after an hour spent listening to cheesy Halloween songs and in walked Tatara with a giant smile on his face, a costume tucked under his arm as he led Anna over to the couch before practically prancing up the stairs. Yata gulped. _I've got a bad feeling about this._

0o0o0o0

“TATARA!” Yata screeched as he held the costume up for further examination, the rest of his clan sat around the bar, snickering or laughing as they got an eye full of the outfit the cameraman had picked out. It was _terrible_ and _embarrassing_ , Misaki thought as he looked at how incredibly small the brown shorts were, the suspenders attached to it did nothing for his health either.

“There's a witch hat and a cape in there too, Yata-chan,” Totsuka said all too happily as he clutched onto his chest, “you can ever use the broom to top it all off. Yatagarasu, the wicked witch of HOMRA!”

“I'm gonna kick your ass!” Misaki exclaimed as he tossed the costume on the table and leapt up from his seat, hands balling into fists as everyone in the group burst into laughter. 

“Yata.”

The skateboarder froze. 

“M-Mikoto-san, I didn't mean to wake you,” he quickly stammered as he scratched the back of his neck out of shame, eyes fixated on the floor as he couldn't bring himself to look his lover in the eyes.

“Mikoto-san check out what Yata has to wear tonight,” Chitose laughed as he picked the outfit up and handed it to the Red King, who looked at it with a raised eyebrow. 

“Pretty,” Anna gawked as she ran her hand over the fabric, head tilting to the side as she tried to decipher what exactly she was looking at.

“King don't you think Yata-chan will look good in that?” Tatara smiled as he stood up and approached the older man, “a witch, if you were wondering.”

“I wasn't,” Suoh grumbled as he handed the fabric off to Anna so she could continue to study it. 

“Look at the hat and cape,” Totsuka beamed as he brandished the items from the box, showing them off as if it was the greatest thing he had ever accomplished. “I even bought some knee high black and white striped socks to go with it!”

“You did WHAT!?” Yata bellowed as he extended a fist in Tatara's direction, “you're asking for it.”

“Yata-chan it's just a costu- ow! What was that for King?” Tatara winced as he rubbed the top of his head, ignoring the way Misaki chose to snicker at the reaction, he watched the Red King shake his head before taking up a spot on the couch, a bored look decorating his face. “You can't just hit me then not tell me why!”

“You're annoying me,” Suoh breathed out as he tilted his head back, eyes fixated on the ceiling.

“Sheesh, someone is grumpy,” Izumo chuckled as he spared a glance at the skateboarder, “well a witch it is for Yatagarasu.”

“Like hell am I going to wear this,” Misaki exclaimed with a look of horror as he snatched the box off the table and pulled out the socks Tatara had been talking about, “or these!”

“It's the rules, remember?” Chitose cackled as he grabbed his sides, tears springing to his eyes as everyone around him laughed in unison.

“I like it,” Anna reassured him as she handed the fabric to the vanguard, who took it with a sigh of defeat.

“Mikoto-san, help,” he pleaded but to his absolute terror the Red King only shrugged, didn't even spare a glance his way as if he found the ceiling more interesting in that moment. He flopped onto the other couch in the room as he watched everyone else show off their costumes, rage filed his being as everyone besides him got decent rolls to play for the night. 

Izumo the warrior. Chitose the pimp, _not cool, but fitting._ Dewa the detective. Kamamoto the zombie. Fujishima the cop. Bandou the devil. Tatara the angel, _he might need to switch outfits with Bandou._ Shouhei the ninja. Eric the mad hatter. Anna as Little Red Riding Hood. 

And Yata, _the fucking witch with short shorts._

He felt like he was going to be sick by the time it was his turn to give Mikoto his costume. The Red King took the box with a grunt before peeling the lid off, eyes picking up a look of interest as he removed the fake gun and hat before he lifted the coat out of the box with a small look of approval. 

“Well?” Misaki grinned nervously as he waited to get a reaction and to his relief his lover nodded his head. “You like it?”

“Ah.”

“You'll wear it then?”

“Ah.”

The skateboarder sighed in relief.

“Well everyone, get ready, we'll have company shortly,” Izumo declared as he clapped his hands together, though he politely reminded them it didn't stop the other people in the room from groaning. No one wanted Scepter 4 to come, but alas, they had taken one for the team so the bartender could try his luck with a certain busty blond he was hopelessly pining for. They didn't call her the Heartless Woman for nothing, after all.

“There's no way I’m wearing this, especially not in front of the Blues,” Yata huffed as everyone filtered up the stairs in search of the rec room so they could put their costumes on.

“Three months of chores or your pride, you choose.” Kusanagi mumbled as he patted the younger man on the head as he made his way to his room to _clean himself and his bedroom up._

“Misaki it's not that bad,” Anna smiled as she paused at the staircase, at this the skateboarder could only click his tongue. “Mikoto, are you going to get ready?”

“Ah,” the King mumbled as he pried himself off the couch, grabbing his costume box as he approached Yata, “it could be worse,” he reminded him as if that was any consolation for what the younger man was about to have to wear.

“I don't think it could,” Misaki whined as he grabbed the rest of the stray accessories in his hands, “can I at least get ready in your room?

“Ah.”

With a sigh he followed after his King, grumbling under his breath about how he was going to repay Tatara for what emotional _trauma_ he was about to inflict on him. Once alone with Mikoto in his bedroom he peeled his usual attire off, taking the beanie along with it as he tossed his clothes onto a stray chair that sat in the corner of the room. “This is fucking ridiculous,” he cursed as he slipped his pants off his hips, eyes narrowing at the outfit that sat at his feet. 

“You could go down like that,” Mikoto suggested as he too pulled his clothes off of his frame, his eyes trailed up and down the skateboarder's nearly bare body, “that's always been a good look for you.”

“M-Mikoto-san!” Yata blushed as he gawked at the man behind him, who only seemed amused by the whole situation.

“Wear it,” the Red King smirked as he slipped on the white undershirt that came along with his regalia for the evening, the younger man could only sigh in utter defeat.

“Fine, but you know this is super revealing, right?” He countered as he picked up the fabric, shivering at the thought of how ridiculous he was going to look in such a _feminine_ costume.

“Ah,” Suoh responded as he slipped on a pair of tight fitting black jeans, Yata watched him wrap the leather gun holster around his belt loops as he slipped the fake gun in it's place.

“So you really like that one?” He questioned as he reluctantly slipped his legs through the holes on the bottom of the shorts, he groaned when he pulled them up, realizing that the were literally five _damn_ inches above his knee, he turned a violent shade of red as the Red King chuckled at him.

“Ah, I do,” Suoh replied as he watched the skateboarder slip on a white button up while he pulled on the bright red overcoat that went along with his own costume, “that's....”

“Horrendous? A disaster? I know, I’m wrapping this cape around myself all night and going to drink until I'm unable to care,” Yata spat as he slipped the suspenders onto his shoulders. “I hate Tatara. Whoa, you're actually gonna wear the hat too?”

“Why wouldn't I?” Mikoto asked as he readjusted the feathers that sat proudly on top of said accessory, “how does it look?”

“Like you were born to wear it,” Misaki smiled as he momentarily forgot about his own wardrobe problems, he wrapped the cape around his neck and fastened it with a sigh, “I really don't wanna wear those socks,” he seethed as he eyed the white and black knee highs that still sat in the box.

“I'll put them on for you,” Suoh smirked as he approached him, Yata couldn't help but think that the way the long coat trailed behind the Red King made him look more _royal_ than he ever had before. “Lay down,” he commanded as he lightly pushed on the younger man's shoulder, which was still enough to send the _witch_ flying back onto the mattress with an exclamation of surprise.

“Mikoto-san, you sure that's a good idea?” He laughed as he watched the older man pluck the fabric from the box, he glanced at them curiously before grabbing hold of the smaller man's feet.

“I'll just be taking them off again later, I don't see the difference,” Mikoto smirked as he rolled the socks up the smaller man's legs, hands purposely straying upwards as he ran a hand over the large gap between his knee and the shorts he was being forced to wear. 

“D-don't say things like that,” Misaki groaned as he threw a hand over his eyes as if it would shield himself from further embarrassment. The Red King made quick work of slipping the other one on, becoming an _expert_ on the second go, when he was finished he offered him a hand up which he took with a heavy blush and a mumbled, “t-thank you.” To his surprise the Red King secured the witch hat on top of his head as well, “how bad is it?”

Yata wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that question.

“Hilarious, and tempting at the same time, you better not tease me tonight,” Mikoto winked as he leaned down and pressed his lips to the younger man's ear, “otherwise I'll give you something to be embarrassed about.”

And Misaki would be damned if he didn't say he nearly fainted.

00o0o0o

“Tch Mi-sa-ki, I thought my outfit was bad but yours is downright cruel,” Saruhiko grinned as he pulled at his sleeves, an action that made Yata see red.

“Coming from the stray dog of Scepter 4 that's almost a compliment,” he laughed as he eyed his ex-best friend, “dogs ears and paws are a good look for you, it's a shame you're not on the streets eating out of trash cans.”

“Here we go,” Reisi groaned as he adjusted the fake fangs that hung from the corner of his mouth, he shot Mikoto a knowing look, “yes, I know we're unwanted guests but you could have at least feigned politeness and told your men to do the same.”

“I don't take orders from you,” Mikoto replied as he overlooked the quarrel in the room and locked eyes with Izumo who was chatting up Seri, who he had to admit looked rather _nice_ in a Greek Goddess outfit. “It's not my job to make you feel comfortable either.”

“You're the host,” Munakata countered with a raised eyebrow, something that earned him a glare.

“Actually that would be Izumo.”

“You look like a stripper, Mi-sa-ki, a really cheap stripper.”

“What did you just say about me you stupid monkey?”

“Yata, stop.” Izumo whined as he slammed an alcohol bottle down on the bar, causing the room to go near silent.

“You too, Fushimi. Stop antagonizing him,” Seri commanded as she pulled a face, “you both look ridiculous, now let it go.”

“Bitch...” Yata grumbled as he quite literally pushed past his ex-best friend and made his way over to the Red King who only shook his head, a slight smile pushing on his lips. “Mikoto-san, tell Kusanagi-san to give me something to drink.”

“You're not old enough,” Reisi laughed as he downed a vodka shot as if to spite him, “that would be illegal.”

“Like anything we do is legal,” Misaki countered with a deliberate glare sent in the Blue King's direction, “Mikoto-san please, I’m going to lose my mind.”

“Izumo,” Suoh called over his shoulder with a sigh of annoyance, “four shots of whiskey.”

“You got it, boss,” the bartender smiled as he worked on the order, something Munakata clearly didn't approve of. 

“Captain, can I leave now?” Fushimi grumbled as he approached the _vampire_ King, clearly agitated with having to be in the place he had once been a part of.

“Nonsense, Fushimi-kun, you rode with me anyway,” Reisi replied with a smirk as the Red King got his order and offered one of the glasses to Yata, to his surprise two were offered to himself and Saruhiko.

“Drink,” Mikoto smirked as he downed the shot with ease, polar opposite of Yata who nearly choked on it but managed to down it regardless. 

“Pansy,” Fushimi chuckled as he snatched up the glass, ignoring the look of disapproval his King gave him.

“Stop being uptight, Munakata, it's a special occasion, you're not gonna arrest me for it so stop pretending like you care,” Mikoto grinned as he watched his ex-clansman down the liquid with ease. “Besides, if we are to tolerate each other for the evening we're gonna need all the help we can get.”

“I suppose,” Reisi said through gritted teeth as he left the table and approached the bar, offering the bartender a large sum of cash in exchange for an entire bottle of whiskey. 

“I'll never understand that guy,” Yata mumbled as he glared at Fushimi, “why the hell would leave to work for someone like him?”

“Yata, now's not the time,” Mikoto groaned as the Blue King rejoined them, across the bar he could see Anna and Tatara dancing to the _Monster Mash_ that blared deafeningly throughout the room. He then allowed his eyes to trail up and down the nearly exposed leg's of his lover, biting his lip when the cape moved slightly and showed off a little more skin. 

 

_Give me patience._

0o0o0o

“Then Saruhiko got punched in the face and his glasses broke, if that wasn't bad enough he also lost his wallet,” a very drunk Yata explained as he pointed daringly across the table at his old friend, “it was hilarious.”

“Misaki once lost his underwear at the beach and winded up losing his swim trunks too so he had to tie a sweater around himself and run back to our van,” Fushimi countered with a raised eyebrow, “he fell and exposed himself to a family with four children.”

“Saruhiko almost got arrested for spying on an old woman when she was changing because he was trying to track down the Himmelreich, allegedly.”

“Misaki used to watch porn in class.”

“Saruhiko threw up on a girl he was on a date with.”

“Misaki's never been on a date.”

“Saruhiko once slept with a guy for money so he could pay his half of the rent. I swear he thought he was that chick from Pretty Woman.”

“Misaki met a girl online and when he went to meet her it was a seventy year old man.”

“Saruhiko never had friends and was ugly as a child.”

“Was? Thanks for the compliment, you're still ugly and you look like a stripper. Have you ever considered carrying a pole and not a broom to ride around on?”

“ENOUGH.” Both Reisi and Mikoto exclaimed as they finished off their bottle of liquor, the room was eerily silent as a track of nothing but ghoul noises filled the room, when that wasn't enough it was filled with rounds of laughter from the sudden outburst between the two ex-friends. Mikoto wasn't exactly sure how it started but the two younger men had been going back and forth for the better part of ten minutes and he swore it was a miracle he hadn't punched them both. From the look of it, the Blue King felt the same way.

“If you keep it up I'll order for you to go to your room,” Mikoto exclaimed as he locked eyes with his vanguard, “you're giving me a headache.”

“That might be the half bottle of whiskey you drank,” Munakata mumbled as he spared a glance at his third in command.

“Yata's room, do you mean your room?” Fushimi smirked as he ducked around behind his King, ignoring the way the leader of HOMRA seethed at him.

“I'm sorry...” Yata whined as he buried his face into his lover's shoulder, much to a lot of people's surprise though the alcohol flowing in the Red King's veins left him unable to care. “I'll stop.”

“Good,” Mikoto grumbled as he turned to acknowledge the pulling sensation he felt on the tails of his long coat, wide red eyes were staring back up at him. “Anna?”

“Mikoto, dance with me,” the young girl reached for his hand, he looked at her with a horrified expression. 

“I don't dance,” he commented as he plucked her off the ground, sitting her on his lap with the utmost of ease. 

“Please?” She begged with a sad look, something she did when she really wanted something, knowing he could hardly ever say no to that face. 

“Ask Misaki,” he countered with a raised eyebrow, a silent way of saying _please don't make me do this right now._

“He can dance with us too,” she countered.

He glanced across the table, noting the way Fushimi's head was buried in the Blue King's back, likely containing laughter, while the latter simply looked off into the distance though a smirk pulled on his lips. 

“You two have something you wanna say?” He growled, ignoring the way Anna pulled on his shirt as if to make him stop, _I'm too drunk for this._

“Mikoto...you don't have too,” Anna countered with her usual doll like expression though her eyes screamed of disappointment, he tried to make himself not care about the situation but that look made it practically impossible for him to do so.

“Fine,” he mumbled in defeat as he placed her on the ground with one hand, he shakily stood to his feet as he allowed the young girl to pull him into the center of the room, he ducked his head down in utter shame as she took his other hand and happily spun into them. 

“Tatara are you filming this?” Izumo cackled as Anna all too happily pulled the Red King around the floor while some upbeat Halloween soundtrack rolled in the background.

“Got it all,” Totsuka affirmed as he panned the camera angle inward to catch a glimpse of the absolute horror written on Suoh's face, “King at least act like you're having a good time.” The glare he received as a result was definitely not worth it.

“Mi-sa-ki, your King looks like an idiot,” Fushimi teased as he drunkenly leaned on his own King, eyes narrowing when Munakata simply laughed.

“Fushimi-kun is being quite friendly with me today,” the Blue King said with a happy smile as he winked at HOMRA's vanguard, saving him from contact embarrassment so he could laugh at Saruhiko's expense.

“Shut it!” The Blue Clansman roared as he reached over the Captain and picked up the empty alcohol bottle, “I should hit you with this.”

“Fushimi-kun, that's not nice,” the older man scolded as he took the would-be weapon and sat it back down on the table. Yata sighed heavily before stumbling into the direction of his King, who still swayed back and forth with Anna, who seemed completely oblivious to the look of distress that was plastered on Suoh's face.

“Mikoto-san is bad dancer,” he hiccuped as he halted the waltzing duo in their place. Mikoto seethed at him before forcing Anna to let go of him, stalking back to the bar with a disgruntled expression. The Strain stared up at him with wide eyes as he lifted her off the ground, much to Izumo's dismay as he barked for him to put her back down because he was _too drunk._ Misaki ignored him.

“Pretty,” Anna commented as she ran her hand over his witch hat while he took a seat on the couch away from his nemesis. 

“Munakata, if you don't get out of my face I'm gonna lose it,” sounded in the room, the voice coming from the clearly agitated Red King who was being confronted by the man dressed up as a vampire.

“Suoh I was just going to buy you a drink,” Reisi laughed as he held two fingers up, signaling for Izumo to fetch said drinks.

“I don't want it,” Mikoto grumbled as he was offered the glass, shoving it away with the palm of his hand. The Blue King shrugged as he walked away from him, to Misaki's surprise the man approached him and offered him the glass. 

“Would you like it, Yata-kun?” 

The skateboarder blinked several times before taking the glass with a mumbled “thanks.” 

“Oi, don't be doing that,” Mikoto hissed as he stalked past the other King, glaring at him as he flopped down on the couch beside Misaki and Anna. 

“Suoh it was just a drink,” Munakata countered with a poised face though there was an evil glint in his eyes, something that made the vanguard shiver involuntarily as he hastily downed the drink.

“You know what you're doing,” the Red King said with a bored tone of voice as he slung an arm around the skateboarder, it was then that the pieces clicked together.

“Mikoto-san is jealous,” he whispered under his breath to a giggling Anna who was staring at the older men out of sheer amusement. 

“No, I’m not,” the Red King groaned as he sunk back further into the mattress, eyes slipping close as an exasperated sigh came out of his mouth.

“Yes you are,” Anna said plainly, as if she wasn't make a wild accusation. Suoh's eyes snapped open. “Mikoto is jealous and overprotective.”

“Anna...” said man dragged out as he sent her a chilling glare that bordered along the lines of _how could you do this to me?_

“Oi, why are you buying them drinks anyway?” Fushimi asked quizzically as he popped out from behind his King, clearly swaying back and forth to the beat of the music though Yata doubted he knew that was happening. _Saru is an annoying drunk._

“Saruhiko is jealous too,” Anna said in a matter of fact tone, despite the way said man glared at her.

“I can't deal with this anymore,” Mikoto all but screamed as he buried his face in his hands.

Yata pouted as he wrapped his arm around the Red King, eyes narrowing in challenge as he stared at his nemesis who merely glared at him in response.

“O-okay who wants to bob for apples?” Tatara laughed awkwardly as he approached the group, who looked a little relieved at the intrusion.

“I challenge the Monkey to that contest!” Yata proclaimed as he pointed at the Blue Clansman, “there's no way you can beat me!”

“Suoh how about it?” Munakata chuckled as he smiled at the Red King, “it is a competition, I know you're competitive.”

“Fine,” Mikoto grunted as he slipped out of Misaki's hold and followed after the Blue King, everyone got up from their seats or stopped what they were doing to surround the pair as they stood in front of the tub that have several red apples floating in it, beside that a fog machine released smoke, making the situation appear more eery than it really was. 

“The rules are simple,” Tatara proclaimed as he put a hand to his chest, “you can't use your hands and you have twenty seconds to grab an apple with your teeth. The person with the fastest time wins, King will you go first?”

“This is stupid,” Mikoto growled as he faced the tub, sliding his hat off of his head as he blindly tossed it at Misaki who barely managed to catch it. 

“Okay King, get ready to go in three...two...one!” Tatara touched a button on his phone to count the time and with a heavy sigh Suoh leaned down over the tub, eyes scrutinizing the apples for a minute before he picked one and went for it. One the first try he came up victorious, earning a round of applause from everyone in HOMRA. “King did it 4.6 seconds! Now for the challenger, Munakata-san!”

Mikoto spat the apple out into his hand, eyes glowing in challenge as he stared at the Blue King rather smugly. The latter removed his false fangs and returned the look.

“4.6 seconds is impressive, but I will beat you.” 

“Quit talking and prove it,” Mikoto smirked as he twirled the fruit around in his hands.

“Sheesh even when they're playing a stupid game like this they get competitive,” Yata grumbled as he clutched onto his lover's hat, beside him Anna only smiled at the interaction.  
“Saru, you're going down.”

“In your dreams, Mi-sa-ki,” the Blue Clansmen added with a click of his tongue.

“Munakata-san the time to beat is 4.6 seconds...you may begin in three...two...one...go!” Tatara happily explained again as the Blue King stuck his head into the tub, face halfway under the water.

“Idiot that's not how you're supposed to play!” Saruhiko exclaimed as he crossed his arms, rolling his eyes when the Captain broke the surface, apple between his teeth.

“The time to beat was 4.6 seconds and Munakata-san completed the task in...” Tatara paused as he glanced down at his phone screen, a horrified expression crossing his face for a moment. “3.4 seconds....sorry King, you lose.”

The cheers from Scepter 4 were deafeningly loud whereas HOMRA was quiet. Munakata chuckled as he took the apple out of his mouth, wiping water off of his face with his other hand. “Sorry Suoh, but I did say I would beat you.”

“Shut it,” Mikoto grumbled as he disintegrated the apple in his hands, stalking over to Misaki so he could retrieve his hat and take a seat on the couch.

“Such a sore loser,” Saruhiko grunted as he glared daringly at HOMRA's vanguard, “Mi-sa-ki are you ready to lose too?”

“Be quiet, Monkey!” The skateboarder hissed as he balled his hands into fists, “I will beat you and reclaim our pride!”

“Are you insinuating that Suoh lost it?” Munakata laughed as he pointed back at the couch on the other side of the barroom, the Red King looked off into the distance with an ashamed look on his face.

“E-Eh! Mikoto-san I didn't mean...shit! I will win for you!” Misaki proclaimed as he pointed his thumb at his chest, “I, HOMRA'S very own Yatagarasu will defeat you!”

“It's hard to take you seriously in that outfit,” Fushimi grumbled as he pushed past the _annoying_ man and stood before the tub of water, Tatara tilted his head to the side.

“Okay Saru-kun is the next player, you have twenty seconds,” he explained through a forced smile as he stood back, “three...two...one...go.”

The competitor clicked his tongue out of annoyance before ducking his head towards the water's surface, Misaki watched him with an entertained expression. “It would be so easy to drown him right now...” he said with a sigh.

“That's morbid!” Totsuka snapped as Saruhiko rose, apple secured on his teeth. “Okay...Saru-kun completed this task in 5 seconds even, Yata-chan you think you can beat that?”

“Of course I can! This is for Mikoto-san's pride!” The drunken witch explained as he brushed past his nemesis and glared down at the tub with determination, across the room Mikoto's face sunk further.

“Three...two...one...go!”

He ducked his head down as soon as he locked eyes with the targeted piece of fruit, his first attempt was unsuccessful as the apple rolled past him but on the second try he managed to get a grip on it, leaning back to show it off with a happy glint in his eyes. “Yata-chan completed the task in...4.8 seconds! Sorry Saru-kun but Yatagarasu is the winner!”

“I fucking told you I'd win!” Misaki happily exclaimed as he plucked the red apple out of his mouth, holding it out challengingly at the Blue Clansmen who merely shrugged. 

“It's because Mi-sa-ki has a big mouth,” he growled, much the skateboarder's horror.

“H-how dare you, Monkey!” 

“ANYWAY!” Izumo yelled as he clapped his hands together to break up any further squalling, “why don't Seri-chan and I compete to be the tie breaker?”

“That's a wonderful idea, isn't it Suoh?” Reisi asked as he turned to look over his shoulder at the man who had slowly gotten off of the couch. Though he didn't look interested in all it was apparent that he was a bit intrigued. He offered Munakata no answer as he took a place behind his vanguard.

“I told you I'd win for you,” Misaki smiled back at him, something that made the corners of the Red King's lips twitch, if only for a moment.

“Ah,” he breathed out as he watched his second in command and the Scepter 4 Lieutenant take their places before the tub. 

“Ladies first,” Izumo proclaimed with a bow as he stepped back to give her some room. Yata thought it was a bit out of character for the Heartless Woman to be so willing to compete but when he caught sight of her bleary eyes he put two in two together. _We're all so hammered._

“Awashima-san, you may begin in three...two...one...go!” 

The blond made quick work of locating a target and retrieving it, the room was eerily silent as she brandished her prize, a glint of pride in her eyes. “We cannot allow ourselves to be easily defeated, even in useless games,” she proclaimed.

“Awashima-san's time is 3.6 seconds! Kusanagi-san it's your turn, for HOMRA!” Tatara cheered as the bartender slid his sunglasses off, handing them to the group's cameraman as he glanced down at the tub. “Three...two...one...go!”

Izumo's movements were swift, the moment he picked out the one he'd go for he grabbed it, hoisting it out of the water with ease. 

“So fast!” Totsuka laughed as he glanced at his phone, “Kusanagi-san's time is 2.7 seconds! HOMRA wins!”

The Reds cheered and clinked their drinks together, chanting their battle cry as they mocked the Blues who seemed disappointed at their loss. Seri hung her weakly as she locked eyes with her Captain.

“Seri-chan, let me get you a drink,” Izumo chuckled as he patted the woman on the back before making his way to the bar.

“Upstairs,” Mikoto grumbled into Yata's ear as he placed a firm hand on the center of his back, pushing him away from the group and ignoring the prying eyes that were locked on them. “I'm done for the night.”

“Goodnight King!” Tatara waved as if to make the situation less awkward, it didn't work.

“Have fun,” Saruhiko cackled as he leaned on the Blue King for support.

“Thank you for the wonderful evening,” Munakata smiled as the pair silently disappeared up the stairs and out of sight. 

“What's the rush?” Yata laughed as he was pushed into their shared bedroom, once in there Mikoto lightly pushed him against the wall.

“Strip,” the Red King commanded as he tossed his hat off of his head, sending it flying across the somewhat barren room.

“M-Mikoto-san is in a hurry!” The skateboarder laughed as he peeled his hat and cape off, eagerness surfacing in his eyes while they both hastily pulled their costumes off, when he leaned down to take his socks off the Red King stopped him. “Eh?”

“Keep them,” Mikoto grumbled as he pushed his body against the younger man's, skin brushing against skin as their Auras surrounded them.

“EH!?” Yata yelped as the taller man attached his lips to his collarbone. “I-I t-that's embarrassing!” 

“Oh will you lose your pride?” Suoh grumbled against his skin, hands trailing up and down the smaller man's torso.

“Y-yes!” He whined as he reached down to fumble with the fabric, the King's hand stopped his. He sighed but moved his hands so they trailing up and down his lover's back. He was lifted off of the ground and placed down on the mattress before Suoh climbed on top of him. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the moment, face burning red when the Red King ran his hands up and down the socks that he was being coerced into wearing.

“That's okay Misaki, I will reclaim your pride,” Mikoto said in a teasing voice, something that made the skateboarder curse under his breath as he remembered how he made it seem like the Red King embarrassed HOMRA. His face grew even redder.

_Damn me and my big mouth._

Mikoto merely smirked.

“Happy Halloween.”

He lightly shook his head as he pulled his lover down for a kiss, forgiving himself for saying something so ridiculous as their lips crashed into each other, tongues moving in sync as their bodies brushed together. He couldn't help but think that maybe the day hadn't been that bad after all. As they broke apart he ran a hand through the older man's hair, a smiling pulling on his lips in the process.

“Happy Halloween.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are appreciated. Have a great holiday! ^^


End file.
